Bi-fuel engines have been developed that can be powered by a combination or mixture of different types of fuels. For example, some bi-fuel engines can be powered by a mixture of diesel fuel and natural gas (or other methane-based fuels). As used herein and in the appended claims, the terms “natural gas” and variations thereof mean natural gas and any other methane-based fuels. When utilizing different types of fuels, one challenge lies in connecting the engine to the multiple fuel sources. This challenge can be particularly significant in scenarios involving multiple engines that each need to be provided with multiple types of fuel.
For example, in the hydrocarbon exploration and production industries, various operations involve the use of multiple engines, such as hydraulic fracture stimulation with the use of multiple fracturing fluid pumping units. Oftentimes, a series of fracturing fluid pumping units are used concurrently at a single well. Since time is of the essence in the hydrocarbon exploration and production industries due to high equipment leasing, manpower and other costs, it is greatly advantageous to simplify operations and save time and manpower. In this instance, it would be beneficial to be able to quickly, easily and/or efficiently connect multiple engines to the natural gas source(s).
It should be understood that the above-described examples, features and potential limitations are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of this disclosure or any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related patent application or patent should be limited by the above examples, features and limitations or required to address, include or exclude the above-cited examples, features and/or potential limitations merely because of their mention above.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful in connection with providing natural gas to multiple engines having one or more of the features, attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the other portions of this patent.